The contents of diaries, books or other journals are typically secured from intrusion and unwanted inspection by the use of key locks. Key locks can be attached to books or incorporated into book covers in a variety of ways. Generally, a lock receptacle is attached close to the opening edge, which is opposite, but parallel to the hinging edge of one cover of the book. A hasp or latching element is hinged, strapped or clamped to the other cover of the book so that the hasp can be latched to the lock receptacle when the book is in a closed condition. If security from intrusion and unwanted inspection of the contents is desired, the lock receptacle is locked with the key preventing release of the latched hasp.
The major drawback associated with existing book locking systems that utilize key lock receptacles is that of lost or missing keys.
Padlock arrangements for books or diaries using separate key or combination-controlled locks have the disadvantage of being bulky, making the storage and handling of the books or diaries cumbersome. Furthermore, since the lock is not integrally connected with the book, the possibility of a lost or misplaced lock exists.
The unavailability in the art of a combination-controlled lock exhibiting the advantages of small size, simplicity, proper integration with the book structure and ease of operation is apparent. Conventional combination-type locks are often complex and cumbersome. As a result, there is a need for a combination-controlled lock for books or diaries that is small in size and which does not unnecessarily increase the bulk or weight of the book.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a security system for diaries or the like that is unitary with the book or diary and which does not have separate or loose parts, thus eliminating the possibility of loss of those parts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a diary or book combination-controlled lock that is small in size and which does not unnecesarily increase the bulk or weight of the book, thereby facilitating storage.
It is still another object to provide a book with a combination-controlled security system that is self-contained between the covers of the book which facilitates stacking and storage of the books.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination-controlled diary lock that utilizes a minimum number of moving parts, thus reducing the complexity and expense of manufacture while enhancing reliability and ease of operation.